


Corpos Gritantes

by lustforjohn



Series: Vivendo e Amando Para Sempre [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforjohn/pseuds/lustforjohn
Summary: 2021 vem sendo um ano perfeito para Piers e Chris, que só querem se amar profundamente para o resto de suas vidas.
Relationships: Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield
Series: Vivendo e Amando Para Sempre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208846
Kudos: 4





	Corpos Gritantes

**Author's Note:**

> Também publicado por mim no Nyah!, Spirit e Wattpad.  
> Também publicado por mim em inglês no AO3 e Wattpad com o nome "Screaming Bodies".

2021 tem sido um ano bom para nós.

Já faz três anos desde que Chris se aposentou, dois anos desde que ele parou de frequentar a academia e um ano desde que ele me convenceu a largar o emprego. Eu aceitei, ele está certo. Devemos passar mais tempo juntos. A melhor coisa que fizemos foi comprar esse apartamento perto das colinas, no extremo oeste da cidade, em uma cidade do extremo oeste.

Estou aqui deitado na cama, coberto por um edredom grosso, despido. A luz da Lua reflete no oceano e ilumina o nosso quarto escuro em um tom azul, como em todas as noites. O nosso quarto é pequeno e aconchegante; uma porta de escorrer de vidro na parede da esquerda dá para a varanda e me permite dar uma boa olhada no mar, o vai e vem das ondas me relaxa. Eu espero, colocando os braços para fora da coberta e me abraçando.

Meu Chris Redfield sai do banheiro, nu, e bebe um copo d’água que o esperava na cômoda de madeira, que sustenta uma grande e fina televisão. _Um vento bate, e ela cai_ , uma vez eu disse, por isso por isso decidimos colocar suportes extras nela.

Ele se vira para mim. Vejo uma gota de água descer por todo o seu corpo. Seus braços fortes e musculosos se tornaram moles e um pouco gordos com o passar do tempo, seu peitoral deixou de ser rígido e sua barriga trincada agora é redondinha. Ele está mais gostoso assim; fez bem em sair da academia. Por outro lado, eu permaneci a minha rotina e estou mais musculoso nos meus trinta e três, como ele era dez anos atrás.

Ele sorri, como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Ele devolve o copo e caminha lentamente em minha direção, mas meus olhos não desviam de seu membro flácido balançando para lá e para cá. Ele sobe na cama e entra debaixo da coberta, ele engatinha pelas minhas pernas até sua cabeça aparecer perto da minha. Ele se deita em cima de mim e nossos corpos se tocam. Nossos sexos se tocam.

Chris me respira enquanto eu acaricio seu cabelo. Tão grande, está na hora de cortar. Eu levanto sua cabeça gentilmente e beijo seus lábios enquanto deslizo meus dedos pela barba por fazer que ele sempre se esquece de cortar.

— Você é meu — ele diz no meio do beijo. Ameaço responder que sim, mas não quero parar de beijá-lo agora.

Ele se apoia nos antebraços e me beija mais intensamente. Eu sinto sua ereção crescer no meio das minhas pernas e não consigo conter a minha, fazendo com que nossos membros se esbarrem loucamente. Eu solto seu cabelo e deslizo minhas mãos carinhosamente até aquelas nádegas redondas e grandes, e agarro com dedos sedentos.

Chris para de me beijar e solta uma gargalhada.

— Por que você ama tanto a minha bunda? — Ele pergunta, suspirando no meu rosto.

— Porque ela é tão suculenta — eu respondo e o beijo.

Ele se ergue e afasta a coberta. Ele levanta minhas pernas e beija minha panturrilha esquerda, me causando calafrios. Chris fecha os olhos e me cheira. Aquela luz de fora ilumina todo o seu corpo peludo e parrudo. Eu estico meus braços e massageio seus músculos peitorais pesados. Eles me excitam pra caramba. Ele abre os olhos e espreme, gemendo. Eu sei os pontos dele.

Ele posiciona minhas perna em cima dos seus ombros grossos e brinca comigo, esfregando a sua ereção na minha entrada. Isso me deixa louco. Ele sabe os meus pontos.

— Chris! — gemo seu nome, revelando vulnerabilidade.

— Eu gosto de te sentir piscar.

Eu enrubesço. Puxo uma perna e chuto esse rosto perfeito. Com delicadeza, é claro.

— Para de me provocar e mete logo.

Estamos casados faz oito anos, ele mudou muito de lá para cá. Ele está mais brincalhão. Principalmente nos nossos momentos íntimos. Eu amo quando ele me faz rir e me dá prazer.

Ele se esfrega por dois segundos antes de cuspir um fio grosso de saliva no seu pau, espalhando por todo o seu sexo, como ele faz todas as vezes, do jeito que eu gosto. Depois, ele me penetra. Como todas as vezes eu me assusto com seu tamanho, nunca me acostumei, mas sempre gostei. Ele expira e eu suspiro. Depois, deita-se em cima de mim, colocando minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura e ficando parado dentro de mim por um momento.

— Eu te amo — ele sussurra.

O som das ondas mergulha na minha cabeça da mesma forma que elas se chocam na areia da praia. Está tudo silencioso, os vizinhos do apartamento, no lado de fora, nas outras casas e prédios, exceto pelos nossos corpo, que gritam romanticamente. Da mesma forma que eu gritei depois de Chris ter me dado uma estocada profunda.

— Desculpa, meu amor — ele se arrepende em um murmúrio, mas eu puxo seu rosto em um beijo rápido.

— Faz de novo.

Ele me obedece, mexendo seu quadril com força e me roubando vários gemidos molhados, da mesma forma que eu o roubo suspiros pesados. Ele assopra no meu pescoço, me arrepiando, e eu o beijo em protesto. Chris me pega de surpresa quando suga minha língua e a chupa fortemente, aumentando a intensidade das socadas.

Eu solto vários gemidos abafados dentro da boca de Chris, mas isso não faz ele parar de chupar minha língua. Então ele me chupa com mais força e geme alto, segurando minhas coxas e me empurrando contra a cama macia. Ele enfia as unhas em mim e diz o meu nome, depois, mais uma vez, só que em um uivo alto:

— Piers!

E ele goza, soltando vários jatos grossos dentro de mim. A sensação de ser preenchido dessa forma é tão gostosa, que eu acabo gozando também, sujando os nossos tórax ofegantes, sem Chris ou eu ter tocado no meu pênis. É assim como eu gosto, e Chris sabe como me dar prazer.

Ele se deita sobre o meu corpo enquanto seu pau amolece e sai de dentro de mim, fazendo escorrer uma parte do seu leite grosso e suculento. Eu sinto nosso cheiro. A luz refletida faz o corpo de Chris brilhar por causa do seu suor que escorre como um riacho. Eu o beijo apaixonadamente.

— Vamos tomar banho.

Ele rola para o lado em protesto e fecha os olhos, cansado.

— Já, já.

Olho para o teto do quarto por um momento e fecho os olhos, segurando sua mão pesada e levando até meu rosto, enchendo-a de beijos e carinhos. Abro os olhos e me apoio no meu antebraço esquerdo enquanto observo meu marido respirando profundamente. Como sou sortudo de ter esse homem comigo.

— Eu te amo — eu digo, fazendo um sorriso se formar naqueles lábios tão lindos, ainda de olhos fechados.

2021 vai ser um ano bom para nós.


End file.
